


I Should've Took My Chances

by AshWasTaken420



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshWasTaken420/pseuds/AshWasTaken420
Summary: Tommy is yelling at Techno for killing Tubbo, but he doesn't realize how it is hurting Techno. Wilbur does can see it though, and tries to talk some sense into Tommy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	I Should've Took My Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't really plan this out. I had an idea, and I just kinda rolled with it. It feels a little rushed, but tell me what you think.

Techno felt his nails digging into his palms, but he couldn’t care less. Tommy was yelling at him for killing Tubbo. Techno hasn’t even got a chance to talk. Wilbur has been trying to get Tommy to stop yelling at him. Techno doesn’t know why because he deserves it. He should’ve taken his chances with the crowd instead of killing Tubbo. He was weak. Why did he just give in? He felt blood dripping down his hands, but Tommy didn’t notice. 

“How could you just go along with it? You were on our side!” Tommy yelled at Techno. Techno visibly winced; he hated getting yelled at. 

“Tommy leave him alone!” Wilbur yelled, grabbing Tommy’s wrist. Tommy tried to pull his wrist away. When he finally did, he hit Techno in the face, hard. 

“Oh, you don't want to start that. It won't end well for you,” Techno threatened. 

“Now you speak up? Now!” Tommy yelled. Tommy was mad that when Techno finally spoke up, he was threatening him. 

“Tommy, Tommy stop!” Wilbur yelled, grabbing his arm again. 

“Wilbur, let go of me! This isn’t your place to talk!” Tommy yelled. Techno felt tears gather in his eyes. He turned around and started walking away. He couldn’t let them see him like this. He felt a hand on his arm. He yanked it away. He couldn’t hear what they were saying at this point, but it didn’t matter. They were yelling at him anyway. His hands started shaking, and his breath was becoming uneven. He needed to get out of this ravine. He felt a hand on his shoulder, so he started running. He didn’t know who it was, but he didn't care. He doesn’t want either of them seeing him like this. 

He could hear people yelling behind him, but he couldn’t hear what they were saying. He ran out of Pogtopia, and he just kept running until he couldn’t hear yelling anymore. He decided it was safe to go back to his secret base now, so he started that way. He couldn’t stop shaking. 

He made it to his base, and he sat down on the floor. ‘He is right. Why didn’t you just take your chances with the crowd?’ He started grabbing at his hair. Everything around him was blurry. He couldn’t get Tommy’s voice out of his head. 

After what felt like hours, he got off the floor. Techno groaned his back hurt like hell now. “Damn it,” Techno said under his breath. He left his trident at Pogtopia. He never realized he put it down, but he couldn’t find it. That was the only other place it could be. Techno could tell his eyes where red, and his hands were still bloody. He just needed to go get his trident, and if he was lucky they wouldn’t be there. 

Of course, nothing ever goes the way Techno hopes. He was making his way down the stairs of Pogtopia when he heard Wilbur talking to Tommy, “How did you not realize what you were saying hurt him?” Techno stopped dead in his tracks. He decided he’ll listen then get his trident. He wanted to know what they were talking about. “Tommy! Do you not pay attention to anything?” Wilbur raised his voice. Techno realized Tommy must have said something that he didn’t catch. 

“You would’ve done the same thing!” Tommy yelled back, but he didn’t sound very confident that what he was saying was true. 

“I didn’t! You don’t see me yelling at my brother and not giving him a chance to speak up for himself! Do you?” Wilbur bit back. 

‘That’s a way to put it,’ Techno thought. Apparently Tommy agreed. 

“Why do you have to say it like that?” Tommy complained. He could hear Wilbur sigh. 

“That’s what happened, right? I’m just pointing out the obvious,” Wilbur said it like he was disappointed in Tommy which Techno doesn’t doubt. Tommy stayed silent, so Techno took the chance to look around, careful not to get caught, for his trident. He spotted it, but he would have to walk past Tommy and Wilbur to get it. They were silent, so he figured now was the best time to grab it. Techno stepped out from the hallway area he was hiding in. He walked in long confident strides; completely opposite from him he was feeling. Techno could feel their eyes on him. He never looked at his hands, so he didn’t touch anything other than his trident. 

“Techno?” Wilbur finally spoke up as he was grabbing his trident. Techno made a sound of acknowledgement, so Wilbur continued, “Come sit with us.” After a second he added, “Please?” 

Techno made his way over to them, still not making eye contact. “What do you want?” Techno asked blankly causing Wilbur to sigh. Tommy was being weirdly quiet. 

“Can I see your hands?” Wilbur asked. His voice was soft. Techno pulled his hands farther away. 

“Why?” Techno mumbled. Of course he knew why. Wilbur probably noticed when he ran out, and if he didn’t he probably saw them as he sat down. 

“Please,” Wilbur practically begged. Techno kept his eyes on the floor, but flipped his hands over. He focused his eyes back when he heard Wilbur gasp. That was the first time Techno had looked at his hands since his little breakdown, so it had shocked him as well. “Fuck,” Wilbur said breathlessly. Techno could agree. His hands were covered in blood. 

“Can I go?” Techno asked as he pulled his hands close to him again. 

“I’m sorry,” Tommy spoke up for the first time since Techno made his presence known. They both looked toward him. “For saying all of that. I didn’t mean it,” Tommy clarified, looking toward Techno.

“I don't ca-” Techno started only to be cut off by Wilbur grabbing his hands. 

“You call this not caring?” Wilbur asked, seriously. Techno looked up into Wilbur's eyes, and he saw Wilbur's eyes soften. 

“I-” Techno couldn’t think of an excuse. He just looked towards the floor. Wilbur kept a hold on his hands as he stood up. 

“Follow me.” Techno listened; he had no reason not to. Well, he had many reasons, but ignored them. He watched as Wilbur took out bandages and started to clean up his hands. He bit down on his lip, careful not to make a sound. Wilbur wrapped his hands. Techno decided Wilbur did a good job when he could move his hands without trouble. He was caught off guard when he was pulled into a hug. It took a second before Techno wrapped his arms around Wilbur in return. He felt Wilbur pull him closer, and Techno dug his face deeper into Wilbur's shoulder causing Wilbur to chuckle. Techno felt another pair of arms wrap around him. 

“I want to be included,” Tommy complained, both Techno and Wilbur laughed at that. They open their arms for the sixteen year old that happily joined in on the hug. 

“Do you want to know why I killed Tubbo?” Techno asked. Phil already knew, but Wilbur and Tommy didn't. That probably would’ve changed how Tommy reacted, but it was too late now. 

“Kind of?” Tommy replied, more like a question than an answer. Wilbur started laughing again and dragged them back to where they were previously sitting. 

“You know how we all kind of have three big deaths before we permanently die?” Techno asked, seeing their nods he continued. “Well because I’m technically not human like you guys, well sort of, but- What I’m trying to say is I only have one life. I know that doesn’t excuse what I did to Tubbo, but that's what I was thinking about when I was up there. If I didn’t kill Tubbo, they were all in netherite and probably would’ve killed me on the spot,” Techno didn’t really want their pity, or to see it at least, so he kept his head down. 

“You should’ve told me that,” Tommy whispers. It was really weird to hear Tommy being quiet. 

“How else knows?” Wilbur asked. “About you only having one life,” he clarified. 

“Phil, and I guess I just didn’t think about it.” Techno put his head in his hands. “I’m sorry about killing Tubbo. I should’ve taken my chances with the crowd.” Techno started pulling on his hair again, only to be stopped by Wilbur. 

“Stop blaming yourself, Now,” Wilbur slowly moved his hands away from his head. “Tubbo already forgives you. Tommy was just upset,” Wilbur reassures Techno. 

“Yeah, I-I’m really sorry, man,” Tommy stated. Techno believed him. He could tell Tommy regretted what he said. 

“Stop worrying about it Tommy. It’s okay,” Techno turned to look at Tommy. Tommy looked like he just committed a crime. “Seriously,” Techno tried to make Tommy understand Techno wasn’t mad at him. 

“Yeah,” Tommy wasn’t convinced that he shouldn’t be yelled at for how he treated Techno, and Techno could tell Tommy still blamed himself for Techno’s little breakdown. Techno knew they didn’t know exactly what happened, which was probably the best, but they knew enough. 

“You shouldn’t blame yourself. You are allowed to have emotions, Tommy,” Techno wasn’t the best at comforting people, but he tried his best. “I’m fine. Don’t worry about me. It’s okay, Tommy.” With that Techno grabbed his trident and left. He should have just waited then they wouldn’t have found out how weak he is. Once Techno made it to his base, he threw his trident down. He was so tired, but as he laid down his mind wouldn’t rest. He groaned rolling over, his face in the pillow. He didn’t get to sleep until the sun started to raise, not that he knew that. 


End file.
